The unintended or accidental separation of coaxial connectors, which are used in various and sundry fields in industry for transporting electrical currents, gases and liquids is a major problem which causes "down-time" that results in a multitude of problems too innumerable to catalogue exhaustively.
However, it is well known that coaxial connectors are used in abundance today in most types of electronic equipment, including computers and peripheral equipment, security and environmental control systems, office equipment systems and electronic control equipment.
In all of the fields where coaxial connectors are employed, there is a need to provide a means for ensuring against interruption of the element being transported due to unintended separation of the connectors.
Ideally speaking, the need should be met by providing an inexpensive anti-separation coaxial connector tie strap, which can be fixed in place around the connector ends with a minimum of effort, and which can be easily severed when it is intended to effect a separation for purposes such as inspection, replacements, repairs and so forth.